futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Primal Instincts (Map Game)
Sidewinder here, with a fourth map game. Backstory In the year 2024, ISIS was more powerful than ever, with half the Arabian Peninsula under its influence. Despite humanity's best efforts, ISIS unleashed a modified strain of the Cordyceps fungus, but it could also infect humans. By 2027, the entire world was at its knees thanks to the fungus, which left its host in a zombie like state with similar behavior, thus called zombies. After the last nations fell, so did the first few zombies thanks to a few plucky survivors. The zombies had a weakness. They could still die. This was noticed by survivors everywhere, and so they begin to rebuild civilization, trusting their primal instincts. Mod Board *Game Creator: *Master Mod: *Mod:' 'Darksith66 *Map Mod: Rules *No racism or offensive comments *Each nation starts off with a 1000 person population *Implausible posts will be removed and user put on Wall of Shame *No high tech weaponry until you invent it. This is a post-apocalyptic zombie world. *Zombies still exist so prepare your base for attack *Cities will be rebuilt only in two turns *Population will increase by 25 per turn until 2025, 100 PPT(Population Per Turn) until 2030, 500 PPT until 2035, 2000 PPT until 2040 and 5000 PPT 2050 onwards *You can only survive 5 zombie attacks unprotected, then your nation will collapse (2030-2040) Players * Karelian Commonwealth: * Yin Dynasty: ' (Ningxia)' * Pasundan: *'Republic of Alaska: 'Darksith66 *'Nazi Greece: ' * Confederation of South India: * Republic of the Himalayas: Add your own nations! Make sure they're not too big though Map Plz help Gameplay 2030 * Karelian Commonwealth: We have rescued 1000 people, and we establish our new nation in St. Petersburg. We begin looting any buildings in the vicinity to defend against any zombies. We begin sending out transmissions via radio to see if anyone is out there. We begin building defenses in the city, and posting guards at certain locations. *'Alaska: '''About 1,000 people scattered across Alaska have survived. Anchorage and Juneau have been overrun by zombies. They are drafting plans to retake Juneau to officially declare the republic of alaska. The 1,000 people have weapons ready and zombies usually don't fare well out in the cold. so they will make their attack on Juneau during winter. * '''Yin Dynasty:' We have survived with 1,000 people. We have weapons to defeat the zombies in Yinchuan, and we must conquer the city to declare the Yin Dynasty. We send radio signals across the world to see if anyone else survived. * Confederation of South India: We have Survived the Zombie Attack and we have 1000 people left.We send Radio signals to check whether any Country has Survived the Zombie attack.We post guards around the Clock to check the Zombie Menace.We have Quality weapons and lots of Foodstuffs so we can Survive.the people are given Military training to counter the Zombies.We have just learned that in Delhi,Haryana,Uttarakhand,Jammu and Kashmir and Uttar Pradesh is said to be Crawling with Zombies. Thankfully we don't Own these Lands yet,But we're wary of the threat and we Construct a wall at the Borders of Maharashtra,Chattisgarh and Orissa.This will block the Zombies if they ever reach here.The wall is Fortified with Weapons and Poison gas.We are also Trying to find a cure for this Fungus * Republic of the Himalayas: An initial convoy of about 250 troops, using nerve gas, manage to temporarily stun the zombies and stop them from breaching the defenses. After trekking through the Himalayas they comes across a laboratory, holding about 500 people, and come across a camp with fresh supplies, taking in about 250 people. At this point, the Republic of the Himalayas 'is formed. The military is equipped with ten tanks, 5 jets, two helicopters and 1 APC. The Laboratory has been used to construct a little machine with a screen and keyboard, programming it to create a base of communications. Because of this, signals from the East Coast are picked up, and the Republic beams a radio signal back to the sender to confirm to them that there are other survivors. '(URGENT Yin Dynasty Response NEEDED) * Yin Dynasty: We send a message back to Asia to confirm there are approximately 1,009 survivors in The former province on Ningxia, Central China. We use our weapons to destroy all zombies and we retake control of the entire Yin Dynasty, including Yinchuan. We connect power to all locations across the Nation, as well as a program that we call "SpiderWeb" (World wide web) and start filling it with information and we send signals so other countries can start to add information to the SpiderWeb (Mod & Countries Response Needed). * Nazi Greece: 1,000 survivors have gathered in the countryside , about 36 kilometers from Athens. The Fascist Dictatorship of Greece, or Nazi Greece, is formed, with Dictator Alexander Thalassos leading us. We set up defences from the zombies, and we also try to find a cure for the Virus. * Pasundan: The group of survivors start finding more survivors to unite against zombies, and we have found 1,000 people. We are staying in rural area in Southern Bandung and set the one of small district, Majalaya as temporary capital. We stay hide and search military equipment to fight these zombies. Our plan is to liberate Bandung. We claim that we have received the signal radio in Chinese then followed by English language. We respond that with say "China, ieu aya manusa, lain ''zombie, aslina ieu mah. Hayu serang zombie sasarengan!" in Sundanese, then send the message in English "China, here are humans, not zombies, it's real! Let's attack these zomnies together!", with our communication equipment. * '''Karelian Commonwealth': We have intercepted several radio transmissions, presumably from other survivors. We begin rebuilding St Petersburg, and salvage three solar panels and 6 Diesel engines for power. We have cleared the city and found no zombies, probably because it is colder up here. We send some survivors in an armored vehicle acquired from a nearby military base to locate survivors and find resources. We are dependent on supplies for now, until our situation permits us to begin farming. *'MOD EVENT': Zombie hordes attack South India's wall. The majority was destroyed, but one or two snuck in. So far no one has been infected. * Nazi Greece: '''We send some survivors to locate other survivors and keep track of the situation in Athens. We find 371 other survivors, bringing the population to 1,392 people. We find that the number of zombies in Athens has halved, probably due to starvation (no more humans to attack and eat), but the place is still swarmed, so we hold off for now. We salvage 18 car engines for power, and start the first farms in the community. We name the community Thalassopolis, which will serve as the interim capital until Athens is liberated from the zombies. We fortify the wall surrounding Thalassopolis by putting salvaged barbed wire around the wall and also constructing turrets, which the army riflemen can then shoot the zombies. * '''Yin Dynasty: We claim Gansu as Yin territory, although it is still largely infested by Zombies. We develop a new gas that instantly kill Zombies, so we start to spray it in Gansu. Humans are immune to the "Yin Gas" so we can spray it freely. We find 416 more people, bringing the total population to 1,419. We discover an atlas of the world from 2028, discovering that a nation once called Indonesia, now Pasundan, is where the mysterious message saying to fight Zombies together. We send message back to them "We are unable to reach the sea at this time, sorry for the inconvenience". * Pasundan: We confirm that our area is clean from zombies, but not for the city. We also start build mini-farm and continue send supplies to our survivors, we also built residences for survivors because our area is confirmed safely. We also start build defense by put some troops across the river (border) and upgrade our weapons. * Republic of the Himalayas: A horde of zombies going through the Ganges River are blocked by an artificial avalanche from V3 Rockets, with an effective blockage of the passage of the time being. This, however, has made the water supply shorten for he new Republic, however a small town is set up amidst the Base Camp of the Himalayas, and the area of control spreads across the Himalayan Range. The population increases form 1000 to just over 1100 in a few months. A small exploration convoy comes across a small band of monasteries to the Himalayan East, all of which are unwilling to join, so they are left untouched. * Confederation of South India: We have found out and killed the 2 Zombies that had Entered.Fortunately they didn't Infect anyone so we are Glad.Our Population has Increased to 1500.We Set up Anti- Zombie Defense such as Nukes and Machine Guns on all Entrances.They will fire as soon as they Spot a zombie.We have found about a country called Republic of the Himalayas.We would like to Lend you help and in turn help us in Driving out this Zombie Menace from this World.response needed.We send 100 soldiers to do a Recon on Madhya Pradesh to check whether it is safe as we Don't think Zombies have Entered there.Response needed. * Pasundan: After set up defense and we confirmed that no one zombies attack us, and have upgraded our weapons, we start enter the battle with zombies who live about 5 km north of the border. We also expand to the West, South, and East. In Eastern Front we confirmed that there zombies so we choose to retreat. We plan to invade the small city of . We continued build infrastructure in Majalaya and start to operating car and motorcycle in confirmed safe area, including Majalaya. We face our new problem after Majalaya started being flooded, we try to control it by build small dam and clean up the river. We also increase our agricultural production and build the big farm across Southern Preanger Heights. 2031 * Karelian Commonwealth: We have a total of 1423 people in our nation as the result of slowly increasing birthrate and discoveries of other survivors. We begin expanding our borders out of St. Petersburg. We discover two cities, called Novgorod and Pskov respectively. We begin agricultural activity near Lake Ladoga. Fortification of Pskov and Novgorod begins immediately, with more guards at hand thanks to raids on military bases. We begin sending more expeditions across Europe. We discover a map of Europe from the 2020s. We have picked up radio signals from people calling themselves representatives of a Nazi Greece, a Yin Dynasty, the Republic of the Himalayas, Pasundan, and the Confederation of South India. We attempt communication with all of these characters.Response Needed **'Himalayan Mandate': The representative is caught red-handed, who at first seemingly meddling with the communications computer but is later revealed to be contacting a strange country named the "Karelian Commonwealth". We respond with a noting of population, at over 1500, a noting of communications used, a so-called "personal computer", and our location, in the Himalayas *'Alaska:' The alaskans have banded together to retake Juneau to officially announce the creation of the Republic of Alaska. The winter definitely did not help the zombies as many of them froze to death. We only lost 10 people and Juneau is zombie free. Meanwhile, our population has grown by an astounding 10% up to 1100. * Pasundan: In our expansion, we have found 425 survivors, so our current population is 1,500. We launched an invasion to Bandung City, with our 350 troops, with we have taken the Southern part, and start to move North. We also discover armory and we took many weapons there. In South and West we claim it's safe (only rural area), but we still warn explorer to watch out and prepare theirselves from sudden attack. In the East, we stop our expansion after we claim we are so close from zombies area. We increase our food production and start to set up internet, build gas stations, and build the traditional market. The main road is also upgraded. We find the map of the world, Indonesia, and Java. We receive radio signal in Russian, followed by English, and we send this message to the Russian nations (Karelia) to tell them we are in Java now and hope we can meet each other after destroy the zombies. * Confederation of South India: Our Population has Increased Dramatically to 3000 due to High Birth Rates.We send in 500 Soldiers to Invade Sri Lanka and another 500 to Invade Andaman and Nicobar Islands Response Needed.We will send in Soldiers to Invade Maldives and Lakshadweep but it will happen after 2 years.We also found 500 Survivors in Madhya Pradesh who were not Infected so we take them in and we feed them and take care of them.We are Increasing our lifestyle and has 96% Literacy rate. **'Mod Response ': The islands are infested with tourist zombies, but the army sees them and manages to get away safely. * Nazi Greece: The first National Census of Nazi Greece shows a population of 1,713. We have received a radio signal from a strange place called the "Karelian Commonwealth", we send them a greetongs message detailing our country!s demographics, history, and also a request for partnering up to defeat the zombies together (Karelian Response Needed). We now have electricity supplying the entire country. We send scouts to the former areas of Northern Greece to see if there are any survivors. ** Karelian Dip: We accept, and radio back details of our nation and observable vulnerabilities in the zombies. * Republic of the Himalayas: Due to Buddhist lay-person traditions, every one of the Himalayan Republic's people own at least one book, and a book industry has opened up, yet the idea of spreading computers to the common person has also come up. A Literary Rate of 98% has been achieved so far. We decide to purge the zombies in the Ganges and secure it by using Special Forces to mow down Zombie divisions with Machine-guns. A new "Gatling-Tank" has been introduced for this specific occasion. After a while of pending, the Mandate of the Himalayas decides that since allying with this "South India" against the deceased threat is a logical strategic decision, we reply back to the South Indian Confederate with this to say: "We accept your request to help us and we will in turn, help drive out the Undead Menace form the face of the Earth." * Karelian Commonwealth: We increase our borders with the taking of Lahtl and Vyborg. We were going to take Helsinki but that city is crawling in zombies. We establish a lab in St Petersburg whose main objective is to find a way to destroy the Cordyceps fungus entirely. We also construct defenses in our newly acquired cities. *'Alaska:' now it's summer and the zombies are free to roam once again. We arm our citizens to protect against any attacks. Category:Map Games Category:ASB Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:Zombies